The present invention is directed to a tire pressure sensor housing for a motor vehicle, where the housing comprises support wings having a variable height.
A tire pressure sensor for a motor vehicle wheel serves to indicate to the driver, via the on-board computer, any abnormality in the tire liable to compromise his safety.
The sensor is placed in the tire and, more precisely, it is fixed on the circumferential periphery of the wheel rim and is pressed against it in order to avoid vibration. Since wheel rims are not universal and there are several diameters of wheel rim, there must therefore be as many types of sensor housing as wheel rim types.
The housings can therefore only be produced in limited production runs.
The present invention aims to propose universal pressure sensor housings.
To this end the invention relates to a tire pressure sensor housing for a motor vehicle wheel, arranged to be mounted on the wheel rim, characterized in that it comprises support wings of variable height.
It will be noted that a distinction must be made between the height and length of the wings and that height must be understood to mean the distance between the plane of the support lines of the wings and the opposite external plane of the housing, fixed in position a priori with respect to the axis of the wheel rims. In other words, this height corresponds to the radial shape of the sensor of the invention.
By means of the invention, the housing can thus rest on wheel rims of any radius of curvature. The housing can thus be fixed without any need to adjust to wheel rims of different diameters, while still being pressed firmly.
The support wings are advantageously elastically deformable.